


Woods

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, toot toot pain train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of: http://ayrtonwilbury.tumblr.com/post/144547383122/benshaws-00q-au-q-and-james-are-on-a-undercover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woods

James’s eyes snapped opened and the first thought that came into mind was where was Q. That and the throbbing pain on his left leg, his ribs, his arms, and the gash above his eye. James propped himself up on his elbows and tried to assess the situation.Woods, okay that’s a start. The woods were silent, too silent. Not even the trees rocked and groaned in the wind that picked up late in the night. There were no birds or other animals making noise and it unsettled James a little. The quiet was unnerving until he heard a scream. James jumped as he looked all around to pinpoint where it came from. His heart stopped as a single drop of blood and sweat rolled down the side of his face.

“Q…” James whispered as his nails dug into the earth and pulled himself up into a sitting position. He let out a sharp intake of breath while his ribs cried for mercy. Another scream echoed through the night sky as James tried to adjust his eyesight in the darkness of the woods. James rolled onto his knees as he slowly and painfully stood up. James let out a cry of pain as blood streamed down his leg. James took a breath as he tried to remember what had happened. The mark…the mark found out. James tried to stop them but they grabbed Q, too. “Fuck.”

James took a step forward, his leg screamed but he had to move on. He searched his pockets and found the small zippo lighter and pushed for the tracking; extraction immediately. He shoved it back into his pocket as he began to limp, his hand pressed tight against the trees for support.

“Q!” he hollered, his body sluggish and demanded rest. James held the side of his leg tight, his hand covered in his own blood as he followed more screams. “Q!”

James felt adrenaline kick in, the pain in his leg still there but it became dulled. Q was the top priority. He limped until he was able to jog, his ribs and lungs burned for air and rest but he had to find Q. The screams became quieter, but James felt like they were close to him. His fault, this was all his fault. Q should have never come with him. Q should have stayed behind at the hotel like he wanted to. Branches slapped James’s face, the gash on his forehead reopened as sweat mixed with blood. He couldn’t lose Q, not now. James ran before he slid down a small slope, his legs gave out as he tumbled into the mud. James panted as he grunted out in pain. He slowly pushed himself up as he blinked; where the hell were they?

“J-James,” a strangled voiced called. James looked over to the right and saw a mangled hand in the air. “J-James…”

James, with the last bit of his strength, crawled towards Q. James panted as he saw Q’s face was worse off than his own; his entire face was covered in blood. His jaw looked like it was most likely broken. James collapsed next to the young man and pulled him into his arms. Q let out a cry of pain and James tried to assess the quartermaster’s wounds. James pulled back his hands and they were more bloodied, the blood wet. Q was bleeding out and much faster than James.

“Stay with me Q,” James pleaded and prayed that the extraction team would come soon. “Stay with me, Luke.”

“James,” Q coughed out blood. Q gripped his arm the best he could with his broken fingers and James began to feel the adrenaline leave him. James could feel how cold the young man felt and pulled him closer as he began to rock them.

“Stay with me, Luke,” James pleaded as he felt Q’s grip began to loosen. “Luke, _stay with me.”_

Q’s hand dropped from his arm as Q took a final breath. James hollered out Q’s name as a spotlight found the two of them, the roar of the helicopter deafened James’s screams.


End file.
